The Mango Effect
by Sneaky Krogan Cho
Summary: Mango Wolfs is great human mercenary known as Black Death. She uncover conspiracy with implication to Earth politic. In this chapter, first one, she encounter Urdnot Wrex and turian talks about things and her.
1. Chapter 1

The Mango Effect

Sneaky Krogan Cho

Mango Wolfs danced in the noisy club danc floor. She was a myster like wads of shadows and Aphrodite taped it together. Her suit was darker than blackness, and cling to the curve on her body like sticky foil.

Around her, lights exproded on the ceiling and shot colors on everything. A cool beat slammed from the speaker on the ceiling and she knew she was on Omega because no one else had a big speaker like this. To the citadel, it was to obig and every so often the small greek men called Keepers would complain and move it.

Magno wolfs was sexier than Asari, to even a human she was a goddess. Sopping curve adorns every surface on her body frooding from her suit and filling it up. Her beasts were enormous and round, and try to escape her suit. She had a child bearing hip and her ass was big to make Sir Mix A Lot exprode in envy. Her hair was red like a fire, a fire compressed on the sun in its incredible nuclear compressing. Her eyes deepened and twinkled like the emerald and Sonic the Hedgehog would cramp.

Near the bar turian was having a conversation.

'Hello Chin" he said loudly.

A turian come over to the conversation and he said "Greetings my friend Wondo I have not seen you since the murk contracted on Earth"

"Yes my friend Chin remind, me what planet is Earth?" The turian chomped noisily.

"Eeeaaarth! That is the human plant where humans come from." Chin answered for him after his question was asked.

Wondo affirmed his onfirmation with a ferocity of nodding. "Oooooohhhh yes of course I can remember that."

"Yes Wondo my fiend, what a strang pPolitical setup humans have over there. I can do the math many time, but yes these so-called 'Republican" do not sense much, bu they pay heavy for bad work."

Ten after both tourian shared a huge laugh, larger than any they had shared previously before this. The joke was funny and all turians laughing echoed through Omga that time.

"Who is that human dancing on the dance froor" asked Stompus .

"Well my friend Stompus and Wondo." Wondo began to crank out his answer. " that is must It be Mango Wolfs also knwn as Black Death."

Chin begn to crinkle arrogantly his dismay at this. "it cannot be the Mango 'Brack Death!' you are eating many lies, my friend Wondo who was always gelling the trunths in the past. This is most unsuitable to the one such. Black Death is a Urban Legend."

Just then Urdnot Wrex was outside trying to eat. Flipping, he stamped the floor with his angry attitudes. He wanted ten bag of cheeto crunchy snack from the vendor machine. So Urdnot Werx pinked up the volus who kept being near him.

"You are strange little fat man!" Urdnot Wrex baited from his influential throwt. "Why I ask you a question! I insist that you follow me!"

"NOOOO!" screamed the bolus. "Why I follow you! You are krogan! They tell me, krogan eats volus!"

"You make the ludacris contonation, small fat! Kroogan does not eat robots! But I Urdnot Wrex do eat something!" Then Wrex blasted laughter from his many rungs and his laughs filled the club with his delight. Then, picking up his massive arm, he threw the volus onto the vendor machine.

The boated babby robot sideswiped the vendor machine and it exproded, riveting a snack everywhereoin the club. Suddingly, there was a street fight on the club dancing froor as every client fried to the middle of the club and it was human and every Aryans go too. The club turburated into a frenzy as every human and Aryan tried to eat snacks.

Except Mango who orbited the chaos and spat from her thick, dark blue lip; "You stupid Aryan and human need to think better! I am Mango Wolfs the Back Death and I alligator your to stop this madness!" dictated Mango with angers fuming from her mouse.

Suddenly every human and Aryan in the crub stopped at the slinky sound of her voice.

"Now all people I have your scrutiny so I must ask! I must find Area T'Loki! Where did I find her!"

All human and al Aryan lifted his arm at the sane point, indicativating the prace where Area T'Loki would be fowned.

But then, Urfnot Wrex flipped over to her. He cast his feet agitatingly to the ground and made a banging sound. His eye growed with anger like tomato. "I decry your alligators, human!" Wrex decried at the chief of his many rungs. "I cannot aloe you to perfom your unpresant actions! I am Urdnot Werx and I was a murk prior to you and your bearing! I have heard tells of you adventure Mango Wolfs and I think you will be a top-drawer charrenge! Fight me now!"

Mango Wolfs beamed a laugh at Urdnot Wrerx. She had at rats found a crediable opnent.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mango Effect

Sneaky Krogan Cho

Chapter 2

Urdnot Wrex laughed at Mango Wolfs, as it made clear that this hunan woman would take the charrenge. Mango Wolfs laughed back with the sane power and every human and Aryan eating snacks fred the dancing floor, all of them aghost at the displayed event.

Except for Chin Wondo and Stompus. The turbans kept talking on the bar.

"Well my friend Chin its rooks like a good show this after morning." Said Stompus.

"My fried Stompus you cannot drink the iced teds. That is drunk to human, not Aryan. It will give you allegerms." Sprang Chin.

"No Chin it is alight! I put iceteas in a red cup, so it will give me no arms." He clomped before wet whistling the teas.

"My friend Stumpus and Chin, pease stop this badger jive. Pay a few attentions to the everling entertainings." Shunted Wondo.

"That is a fine suggestion." Chin congealed.

But the fight was to start!

Mango Worfs backed up and Urdbot Wrex did it also. Both instigator began to grow with a blue light, brazing brightnesses.

"Mango Wolfs I have heared many tales but I have not that you are biotic!" Urdnot Wrex crooned and seemed to have many amusements to this fact.

"Urdnot Wrex I Mango Wolfs am voluminus and packed full of sardines." Mango wisecracked.

Then, Urdnot Wrex and Mango stroked at the same time, rashing out with an energy as blue as the seas and greaning with more radius than the sons. The biotic endowment corroded with geat soundings, and expronded, causing Mango Wolfs and Urdont Wrex to fry in paradoxical direction. They ach hit the walls of the crub.

Near the turians Stompus Wondo and Chin, Urdnot Wrex debacled through the bar, making a big beach. He turned to the turians and tooted from his many rung; "Gentlemans, or gentle Aryan I should affirm, the sauce is covered me tonight!" And then Urdnot Wrex charged away.

"He has broken the bar!" Implied Chin.

"Move quirky my fiends Stompus and Chin!" Whooped Wondo.

And then all the turian cruised the bar and began to burglarize the spirit.

To this point on time, Mango Wolfs clombed out of the apeture she had made in the wall (but not like Apreure Sciences from Portal) and stood on her foot.

Mango Wolfs and Urdnot Wrex both rooked to the spot where the biotic endowment and exproded. In the metals and prastics floor, another large cavity had been torn. On outside of hole, they detected open spac. Suddingly, the club and dancing floor turburated into turmoils. All the snacks reft by all hunan and Aryans fried outside.

"My friend Wondo and Stompus!" rang chin. "The squirrel has praced the bleach on the flor!"

"Then my friend Stompus and Chin alarmed Wondo, it is an ample chance for dessert from here."

Stompus' head singalled his agleemint. He frocked all the bottles of hooch together and the three tuians abscondoned.

Meanwhiles, Urdnot Wrex leached through the bleach in the floor and pinked up an asteroid. Then he blasted another alligator from his rung; "We will gaze your true tarent!" Urdnot Wrex detonated fom the top of his rung. "I Urdnot Wrex am most porridges messanery! My head controls the biggest clown in this garaxy!"

Mango decried this acquisition. "Urdnot Wrex I Mango Wolfs steam you many grorious feet, but I canot swaloe you spriteful alligators!"

But the squarrel was not to continue. A gang of anteloper wearing yerrow with brack son on they chets grumped into the room and screamed "We are Ecrips! We kill bloods and now we kill you Urdnot Wrex and Manog Wolfs!"

Mango Wolfs and urdnot Wrex gandered to each other face and new that tiem what had to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Mango Wolfs gandered to Urdnot Wrex and they bot knowed what had to do this time. Urdnot Wrex wafted the bolder to the Ecrips murks. The boulder happily gyrated to the gang of Crips.

Urdnot Wrex blasted rafters from his many rungs to the Ecrips. "I Urdnot Wrex am red any time! I lock your crock!" Then, with an incredible, unbreathable bloniness he discharged the asteroid toward the Crips.

Kwonsh! Preeaack! Said the asteroid as it hortled to the Crips, trampoline many of them. The Crips who did not crosh took out their gun and begin to shot purple to Urgdnot Wex and Mango Wolfs.

Then al suddens Urdnot Wrex was in fire. "Prease aid me Mang Wolfs, I am in frame! It gives me a grate melody! It must stifle!"

"Yo u must embargo the friction!" She confroed to his peas. Then, Mango Wilfs growed and got blue too. Then Urdnot Wrex growed and tuned the woebegong color. He drifted to the air and fried at the Crips.

"I revenge my Brood bothers!" Urdno Wrex pumped.

"The Krogan attempts to flatten!" Said the Crip. Urdnot Wrex circumducted the murks, depressing them and ignit them on fire, putting his own braze out.

The Crip all turned a door and blowed at it, making the quirky exit.

Urdnot Wrex stood up, and broadscated his amusements. "You make the god brief, Mangi Wolfs!"

"Your graces is groove on." Mango Wolves aknowreged back to him in the same breath.

"Why do the Crips assail?" Urdnot Wrex chewed with his loud mouse.

Mango Wolfs red hairs fried as she spun her head. "I am hog tied and cannot leak on you this fact."

Just then a mashive noise like cars racketing and a Corrector sarried his way into the crub and screamed. "You Krogna Urdnot Wrex and Human Manog Wolfs pear sharked and licked my murks! I will reply!" Then the Corrector whaled and rocked through the window and panstormed away.

Then everyone smiled and Urdnot Werx and Mango Wolfs biked to Normandy.

When they got to the door Joker sat there and screamed. Then Joker crutched the ceiling and twirled.

"How he infuriate so much?" Sweated Mango Wofls.

"Edi the computer is a badger and likes to potter him." Urdnot Wrex cracked.

"I will zap you ludacris widget!" Joker informed. Then he raise his hand and punched a flesh hole on the wall.

"Joker your rogic is frawed. You must become a cucumber." Edi urged.

Then Urdnot Wrex started chewing botato chops from a big bag so Manog Wolfs went to another room.

"Welcome to Norman" Came the new voice. It was a Sararian.

"Hello Mordin Sorus" Told Mango Wolfs.

"Do know who I be" Mordin munched. He was poking some mouse.

"What is that noise?

"The robots are balling" Mordin answered to Manog Wolfs quey.

Mango Wolfs gandered to the window and saw Tari and Region raving.

"They appear to be agitated.' Detected Mango Wolfs.

Then Grunt come in the room and looked at Mordin. Mordin gandered to Grunt. Then Grunt screamed "HAHA

Mango then boogied down the sip and mounted downstars.

In the croset she found many Turans.

Mango ling the bell as she saw STompus Chin and Wondo from dance crub. They were in the croset with Garrus Vakarin. And all for Turbans laughed roud and their laugh echoed to every end of Normandy. All Turians toned the same outfit as Garrus Vakarian.

"Well my friends Stompus Wondo and Chin we will make the comic time!" Pumped Gattus Vakarian.

"Yes my friend Garrus Vakrain Wondo and Stompus" counted Chin. "We will do onry one fort of dairy grind!"

"Indeed Garrus Vakarian Wondo and Chin anbody will breathe we are you Garros Vakarian!" Contubulated Stompus.

Mango Wolfs roughed and went into the next loom and saw the bald woman. "Hello Jack Zero" helded Mango Wolfs.

"Mango Wolfs I taste your many story and advise you not to make pickles." Jack Zero alligatored. "I will go outside now." And Jack Zero wet outside and smorked.

Then Mango Wolfs went to the other room and saw Jacob Terror doing pushups on a dog. He saw Mango and crimed. "Hello Magno Wolfs I am Jacob Terror and Comander Separd wants to chew your fat."

"I will go see him then Jacob Terror where is he prace?" Mango Wilfs sweated.

"Comander Separd angles on top of the sip." Jacob Torrer planted.

"Then I will parsley with him" And Mango Wolfs went!


	4. Chapter 4

Diskramer: I am being aware to presents of mAss Effect 3 come out very recent. This telling take prace before and I not have ME3 yet. I get soon and know ME3 soon but want to make creer this take prace before. And now story goes!

Magno Wolfs rumbled quite in Normandy, and she went in the eravetor. Jacob Terror said that Commandor Separd wished for a yak, so Mango Worsf knew she must go.

Mango Wolfs pooped onto Commandor Separd's house on Normandy and saw Commandor Separd standing on her two bits. She was easy to the eye and quite bootyous. Her memory grands were the most whopper kind and juggled much. Her rocks were curry and brawned. She jazzed the tight scarret lether, which ringered her ever curve like a prastic rap.

"Mngo Wolfs I am grad you have consented to the gab." Commador Separd welcomed. "I have the windy earful of you many prabbles and scoops. We desire your corporation. We have a large badger diorama. It is a the botheration."

"Commandor Separd my friend I have the breasty mood to give a hand." Mango Wolfs clammed back. "Prease discus to me the detail."

"Mang Wolfs did know I am the broodline to Bar" Then she became infringed.

Grunt shumbled into the room and brasted out; "HA HA

Commandor Separd rooked at Grint and gave him the dagger stairs. "Gront I am glad you have familiaze with Normandy but you cannot butt into every quarters to have a giggle."

Grunt stared to Commandor Separd and declined his head and nodded to the agreement. "Separd I make the apology. I will go outside to titter." Grunt copped. Then Grunt began to spin.

Separd turned to Mango Wolfs while her beasts juggled. "Mango Wolfs the Klogan Grunt is the fridgering punk. You must hand him the excuses. Who does not rike to crepe into every room to laugh?" Separd pounded.

"I do it to often." Crunched Mango Wolfs.

"Mango Wolfs as I began to instinuate to you, I have orginated from Bara" And again Separd became derayed.

Tari Zorro and Region clouded into the room and began raving to each other.

"Tari Zorro you alligator is bassless." Flopped Region, agregating his arms.

Tari Zorro clanked back; "Region you are work for the Corrector. It is the fact. General Corrector told me on phone."

Region's eye growed rike tomato, the most bloody of red, because in fact he chagrinned inside. "Tari Zorro you are robot family rike me, why dare you to launch ludacris alligators."

General Separd gave Mango the other rook. "See this happening to hire robot? I lecomend not keep many."

"You robot are both riducurous! This donnybrook is roony! Stop now!" Barreled Mango as she orbited the room.

"You statement is impackable, Mango Wolfs." Subscribed Region.

"We will quit the ruckus like a cold turkey." Accented Tari Zorro.

Then the robots vamoosed Separd's two bits.

Then it was heard some banging and Mango and Separd looked up to the window in Separd's house. Grint was up on roof of Normandy having a whoop and titter.

"Mango Wolfs if no further paws come. I must tell you now."

"What you tell?" Mango Wolfs required.

"As you knowing I orginate from Barack Obama in old Earth." Told Separd

"You dissenter of Brack Obama?" Required Mango Wolfs leaped.

"Yes, but I find Brack Obama arrive. But he is trap by Crips and General Corrector. We must ribberate him." Returned Commandor Separd.

"Then I help you Commandor SEpard. I predge the fiderity of your caws." Mango Wolfs told.

"We are grad to keep you help, Mango Wolfs. You will baffle many pickles." Grinned Separd.

And so Normandy kept going. 


End file.
